


We Don't Kiss & Tell

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Arguing, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Emotional Constipation, Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feels, Jealous Loki (Marvel), M/M, Possessive Behavior, Secret Relationship, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: The first time it happened, they were in the middle of an argument.





	We Don't Kiss & Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little five times for you all. Hope you like :)

**1.**

The first time it happened, they were in the middle of an argument.

Loki was being all holier than thou and refusing to ‘ _work with a pathetic mortal_ ’. 

The Revengers didn’t really have a ‘leader’ as they all took turns giving out orders depending on the circumstance and a certain person’s expertise. If pushed though, Thor would probably be considered the captain of the ship. He knew about space, he was known and respected around the realms as a crown prince and he was also the only person who could convince Loki to do anything. 

Thor had dragged Loki into Tony’s lab and placed down a complicated looking piece of machinery. It turned out to be part of the ship and was ‘broken’. He told them to fix it and then left them alone.

The two of them hadn’t spoken much during the eight months Tony had been on board. He tended to spend his time with Bruce or Thor. Loki tended to avoid everyone. It was an arrangement Tony would have been happy to continue, but for the sake of keeping the ship running or saving the universe, he was willing to put aside his grudges.

Loki? Less so.

Tony had attempted to be polite and to ignore Loki’s snipes. He lasted for a good twenty minutes (Pepper would have been so proud) before he whirled on the demi-god and started arguing back. Loki’s green eyes had flared and he’d straightened in his chair.

Ten minutes later, they were both standing and hurling accusations and insults. Loki was looking down at him and Tony was wishing he had on taller shoes.

Tony had expected fists to start flying at any moment. He had _not_ expected to find their lips locking as Tony’s hands tangled in Loki’s hair while the mage pushed him back against the workbench and devoured his mouth.

It was one of the most violent and heated kisses Tony had ever experienced.

When they pulled back to gasp for breath, Loki let go of him like he was burned. Tony may or may not have needed to hold onto the table to keep upright. He was still getting his breath back when a dagger was in front of his face.

Tony went very still, very fast.

“Tell anyone of what just occurred, mortal,” Loki hissed, his voice low and his eyes filled with vicious promise, “and I will make your death look accidental.”

“You think I _want_ to tell anyone about what just happened?” Tony hissed.

Loki eyed him suspiciously before he removed the dagger and disappeared it who knew where. He turned on his heel afterwards and started to leave. Tony made a sound of outrage and gestured at the machinery. “Hey! The fuck? We have a ship to fix!”

“ _You_ have a ship to fix,” Loki countered, without looking at him. “I am done here.”

He didn’t wait for a response before he left, leaving Tony to grind his teeth.

“Precious fucking diva,” he hissed under his breath and turned back to the machinery. “Heaven forbid you’re attracted to a mortal.”

Tony didn't want Loki’s interest, but at least he was man enough to admit that Loki was sex on legs and their bodies were all for them fucking. Loki was apparently childish enough to play games with denial and wave threats around.

At least now that they knew it was a problem, it should narrow down the chances of it happening again.

* * *

**2.**

It did work, for the most part. 

Tony fixed the ship on his own, Loki avoided being in the same room as him and they both kept their mouths shut. No one was any the wiser and it was working perfectly - until they got thrown in a cell together three weeks later.

They were visiting a planet, it was all going well... and then someone had accused Loki of stealing and Tony was the only one nearby to try and help smooth over the mess. He ended up being considered an accessory and now here they were, in a cell.

“Could you have just once, just _once_ ,” Tony hissed, “not gotten into trouble?”

“I did _nothing_ ,” Loki hissed.

“You got us in prison!”

“ _You_ interrupted and caused this outcome!” Loki snapped, turning away from the energy shield to glare at him. “Do you think I would not have avoided punishment without your blathering?”

“They were going to cut off your hand!” Tony argued. “I kept them from doing that!”

“You have no _concept_ of inter-realm diplomacy, Stark. I was raised a prince!”

Tony scoffed. “And how popular were you? This just showed how good your _silvertongue_ actually was.” Loki’s eyes glinted and he stalked closer. Tony didn’t back down. He glared right back. “I was _loved_ on my world, by multiple countries-” 

“And that is why you are _here_ , in the middle of space and nowhere near your beloved _planet?_ ” Loki countered. “Why is _that_ , Stark? Is it because those who _know_ you can’t _stand_ you?”

“That a concept you’re familiar with, _Loki?_ ” Tony fired back. “I don’t see anyone sticking by you outside of your _brother_.” His smile was nasty. “And I don’t count a pity vote.”

When Loki’s hand moved, he expected to be choked again and thrown against the wall - but he also wasn’t entirely surprised when he was hauled _in_ and they were kissing again. It was just as furious as before; all teeth and no affection. Loki’s hand was on his throat and forcing him to crane his head in a way that was going to hurt tomorrow. Tony retaliated by digging his nails into Loki’s neck and standing on his toes to get higher. Loki growled into his mouth. 

Loki’s hand had moved to Tony’s stomach and the belt of his pants - when the sound of footsteps and Thor’s voice made them leap apart. The thunderer sounded furious while the warden of the jail was apologetic.

“One _word_ ,” Loki hissed.

“Shut up and smile at our rescue,” Tony snapped. 

He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and straightened his clothes. He plastered on a relieved smile when Thor appeared and pretended he hadn’t been ready to let Loki get a hand down his pants.

Apparently, this problem was not going away anytime soon.

* * *

**3.**

Tony waited until that night. They were on the ship and orbiting a planet. Everyone was either asleep or nowhere near Loki’s room. Tony had a number of excuses should anyone find him, but with only four other people on the ship, he wasn’t interrupted.

He knocked on Loki’s door in attempt to start things with civility. Loki fixed him with a frosty glare the moment he opened the door. 

Tony let out a frustrated breath. “Look, let me in if you don’t want someone to notice me here.”

Loki scrunched his nose with distaste but stepped aside. Tony barely glanced at Loki’s room. He waited until the door was shut before cutting to the chase. 

“I’m here to make an offer.” Loki had his arms crossed but he arched an eyebrow, obviously waiting for more. “Once is an accident, twice is a pattern. It’s something I’d like to stop. Same rules apply; not a word is said and nobody finds out. We do it once and never again.”

Loki smiled sharply. “I don’t know what you mean, _Stark_.”

“Oh, cut the crap-”

“If I am hearing you right, you are implying that _I_ desire _you_.”

“As if that isn’t blatantly obvious-”

“You are a mortal.” Loki even tilted his chin up, looking down his princely nose at Tony. “Pathetic and beneath me. Why would I ever wish to bed _you?_ ”

Tony really wanted to punch Loki in his stupid mouth. Fucking backwards, stuck in denial, asshole. Tony couldn’t believe he’d been so _stupid_ as to ever come here. What the hell was he thinking? He tried to be logical and talk about things rather than burying his head in the sand, and this was how he was repaid.

Tony clenched his fists and shook his head, feeling angry with himself. “You know what, fuck it. I must have gone insane. Coming here to proposition _you_.” 

He started to make his way towards the door, planning to leave, but Loki was blocking his path. Tony made an impatient gesture, trying to get Loki to _go_. He even tried to shove him but he was as immovable as a mountain.

Tony glared at him, planning to say something, but he stopped when he saw... want. It was written across Loki’s face and just needed a final shove. Tony suddenly knew exactly what to say. He leant towards Loki and hissed, “Get out of my way, Gandalf. You aren’t good enough for me anyway.”

It was like a match had been lit as Loki was on him in a moment, kissing Tony and ripping at his shirt. Tony could barely hook an arm around Loki’s neck and kiss back before he was lifted off the ground and carried the few metres to Loki’s bed. He was tossed down on it a moment later, Loki on him again in less than a heartbeat.

Loki paused long enough to growl, “Tell a soul and I will destroy you.”

Tony just rolled his eyes and dragged the mage in for another kiss. It was going to be rough and harsh and Tony was going to love it.

It would be even better if Loki would stop talking.

* * *

**4.**

Tony had only planned to do it once. He had thought, naively, that a single night would be enough, but it wasn’t.

Loki was like an addiction and one hit only made Tony want more. Tony must have been doing something right too, since Loki kept on coming back to him as well. Loki was the one who showed up in his room for their second time.

They’d had another argument, even shorter than the last, and quickly ended up naked on the bed. It became a pattern until soon enough even the arguments stopped. 

Tony hadn’t cared at the beginning about the secret nature of their relationship. It was just sex; who did they need to tell?

But as the months passed and they were forced to spend more time together outside sex, they started to talk more, both inside and out of the bedroom. It started when Tony would talk in the aftermath, pulling on clothes or watching Loki magic-on his own. It was shop talk or discussions about where the ship was going next.

It was simple and casual; the same things they’d speak about in the lab or at team meetings, and Loki would reply back.

That was when their daily relationship started to blend with their sexual one. When they started to smirk and even joke with each other.

Six months in and Tony was starting to realise he liked Loki as a person and started to miss him at night when Loki was in his own bed.

That was a problem; a big, fat, honking problem because Loki barely seemed to tolerate him.

Tony couldn’t even ask anyone for advice, because, rule number one of their relationship was: no one is allowed to know. If he broke that, Tony knew everything would be over and Loki would never forgive him.

But Tony was frustrated. He was a tactile person and he wanted _more_ with Loki. He didn’t know how much more, but he wanted something other than this.

It was why he tried to do something to change it. He started small, just to test the waters. They were alone in the lab and working on a project. He stepped close to survey Loki’s work. He placed his hand on Loki’s arm. “Looks good, Loki.”

Loki stiffened against his touch. He gave Tony a cold look before pointedly shifting and moving out of touching distance. “What are you doing, Stark?”

“Touching you,” Tony answered, forcing a smile. “I touch people, especially friends or people on my team.” Tony flicked a glance to the doors of the lab but no one was around. He still lowered his voice just in case. “It would be odd if I didn’t when I do it to everyone else.”

Loki looked, if possible, even more unimpressed. “Do you believe you have some special privilege where I would allow you that?” Tony’s eyebrows rose and he looked between them pointedly. Loki scoffed. “Do not make the mistake of believing that changes anything. I am not your friend, Stark and my brother and his foolish followers will need to learn as much.” 

Tony did his best not to flinch. He still cringed internally at the blow. Loki could not have been more obvious and Tony should have stuck with his gut instinct.

Barely tolerated, occasionally fuckable; that was him. The pathetic mortal that Loki wouldn’t be caught dead dating. Message received.

Tony knew he should say something to Loki, but he couldn’t find the words, he turned away instead and focused on his own project. If he chose a spot in the lab that was as far away from Loki as possible, it was just a coincidence.

* * *

**5.**

Tony didn’t mean to start avoiding Loki, but after he was shot down in flames, Tony found it harder to be around the mage. He took to sleeping in the lab or crashing in Bruce’s room; places where Loki wouldn’t seek him out.

He wasn’t sure what he was going to do about the situation in the long run. He liked Loki. It didn’t matter how sharp and bitter and scathing he was, Tony just wanted to come back for more. He wanted to work through the harsh moments in order to see the soft ones. The sight of Loki sleeping peacefully the few times they shared a bed, the hint of a smirk on Loki’s mouth and laughter in his eyes when Tony had made him repress a laugh. 

Loki might be hard work, but Tony knew he would be worth it - but only if Loki wanted him too. He wasn’t masochistic enough to throw his heart on the line knowing the other person would run over it.

It was why Tony was trying to figure things out, but he should have known Loki wouldn’t make it easy for him.

Tony had been walking through the halls of the ship, heading to get some lunch when his arm had been grabbed and he’d been unceremoniously yanked into a room and pressed up against the wall. Loki was furious and was bracketing him against the metal, an arm across his chest to hold him in place.

“You are avoiding me,” Loki accused.

“No shit,” Tony snapped, feeling caught off-guard. He also felt an _ache_ right over his heart at being so close to Loki and knowing it just wasn’t close enough.

Maybe the reason he’d been avoiding Loki wasn’t because he hadn’t made a decision. Maybe it was because he _had_ but wanted to put off doing it.

Loki gritted his teeth. He looked agitated and uncomfortable, like he wanted to pace but wasn’t ready to relinquish his hold on Tony. “You cannot possibly be so sensitive as to be _offended_ over my remarks. You have heard far worse and scarcely blinked!”

Tony barked out a laugh and tilted his head back against the wall. He relaxed his body under Loki’s hold. The only thing under threat was his heart, and that was long since compromised. “You really don’t get it do you?”

Loki made an frustrated noise before demanding, “Explain it to me!”

It was only because Tony knew Loki that he recognised the edge to his voice; buried in the command was confusion and unhappiness. Loki wasn’t apologising, but somewhere in his motives was an attempt to understand and fix things.

It was an epiphany and Tony almost burst out laughing. He managed to stop it at the last moment and just smiled. Maybe there was a chance?

“I don’t give a shit about your words, Loki,” Tony told him. “But I like being able to touch you.”

Loki blinked rapidly, confusion taking a long time to become understanding, but when it did, Loki’s hold slackened. He didn’t pull away, but he was unusually soft and defenceless. “But... why?”

Tony smiled and carefully brought up his hand, giving Loki plenty of time to pull away. He didn’t and Tony cupped his cheek. “Is it so hard to believe I like you?”

Loki’s face went through a series of emotions, too fast for Tony to interpret. The silence seemed to stretch an eternity. Loki's words were hesitant and sounded awkward on his tongue, “I cannot promise to change.”

Tony smiled. “I never asked you to do that.”

Something in Loki’s gaze softened and it made Tony feel warm inside. It was like a layer had been peeled off and Tony was seeing what was underneath. It was something that, Tony was stunned to realise, he’d seen glimpses of for months. The smirks of amusement, the half-asleep eye roll; the real Loki had been slipping through for weeks, Tony had just never known.

It didn’t last anywhere near long before Loki face hardened into its usual mask. His tone was also brusque once more. “I do not speak about my lovers.”

Tony was disappointed, he couldn’t hide that, but his hand was still on Loki’s cheek, and the mage wasn’t balking at his feelings or pulling away. Loki liked it, he was _compromising_. It left Tony feeling a bit less hopeless.

“But if no one is around...?” Tony trailed off.

The shadow lifted, and Loki’s smile came back, fond and open. “You have a special privilege.”

Tony grinned and pulled Loki down into a kiss; apology given and accepted, terms revised and revisited.

It was still a hidden relationship, but Tony could work with this. He felt like he could do anything, knowing that Loki liked him back.

* * *

**+1**

Tony had been with Loki for almost a year and frankly, he couldn’t be happier.

He also couldn’t believe no one had figured it out, but Tony wasn’t about to complain when no one was rocking the boat. 

Loki liked to keep his life so private that no one knew it existed. It was very different to Tony’s approach, but on a ship large enough to fit eighty people, it was easy to do. Loki wasn’t a tactile person, so Tony got into the habit of never touching Loki unless they were alone.

It made sense too, the more that Tony saw Loki without his masks. _Being_ with someone, to Loki, was an incredible show of vulnerability. He stripped away his emotional armour and let someone see him, _truly_ see him and hoped they wouldn’t run.

When Tony remained, Loki became affectionate and loving. He was possessive and he hoarded Tony greedily. His insults and distance had been a thick defence to guard his heart, but once Tony was inside, Loki refused to let go.

It was why Tony didn’t find it hard to pretend. Loki wore his masks in public and kept Tony at arm’s length and Tony responded instinctively and kept away. He always looked forward to returning to their rooms and indulging in all the affection he’d missed.

Tony had grown so used to how things were that he never expected them to change. He certainly didn’t expect _Loki_ to be the one to blow their secret. Truthfully, Tony had always worried, deep down, that he’d slip up and someone would find out. He even made sure to distance himself from Loki whenever they were in a room. He even _flirted with other people_ , for Christ sake, just to keep people off the scent.

He wasn’t flirting with anyone tonight. He’d been minding his own business and enjoying the lavish party that was being held in their honour after overthrowing some bandits. Tony had personally saved a young prince. He was wide-eyed and very eager to show his gratitude. He was flirting with Tony left, right and centre. He was very pretty and following Tony around like a persistent puppy. Tony was amused and flattered, but he wasn’t biting. 

The prince wasn’t swayed. He was at Tony’s side all night, attentively getting him refills of his drink. He was offering to dance, go for a walk, show Tony anything on the planet he wanted. Tony had a feeling he could ask for the moon and the prince would find a way to give it to him.

He was currently regaling Tony on stories from his planet while trying to make Tony laugh. He was intelligent and witty enough to manage it more often than not. It was as Tony was chuckling over an anecdote that he felt the prince touch his wrist. He was looking up at Tony from under his eyelashes and gearing up for a new proposition when a hand clamped down on the prince’s and yanked it away from Tony.

They both looked up to find an infuriated Loki. The grip Loki had was making pain catch at the young prince’s eyes and the entire room had fallen silent to watch. There was a path sliced through the dance floor where Loki had obviously stormed through the dancing couples.

“Touch him again,” Loki growled, “and you will lose your hand.”

The prince refused to be cowered. “Tony may choose who touches him! You have no right-”

“I have _every_ right,” Loki snapped. “He is my lover. _Mine_.” The prince’s eyes widened. Loki let his hand go and shoved him away. He also wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist and yanked him in close to Loki’s body. “I am through with watching your pathetic attempts. He is _mine_ ,” he repeated again, more viciously, “and he only chooses _me_.”

The prince turned to Tony, trying in vain to see if Tony would contradict him. Tony relaxed further into Loki’s hold and apologized, “Sorry kid. Loki’s right.”

Tony could _sense_ the smug satisfaction radiating off Loki as the prince slumped and walked away. Tony, meanwhile, was trying not to let his racing heart and the hopeful swell in his chest show. He looked up at his lover’s triumphant face and very gently burst his bubble, “You know you just outed our relationship, right?”

He saw Loki’s expression freeze, realisation washing away his vindictiveness and jealousy as he glanced around the room. The planet’s inhabitants had gone back to their evening, Thor was gaping, Valkyrie and Heimdall were exchanging gold and Bruce looked like a stern conversation would be in Tony’s future. 

Tony eyed his lover warily, his heart feeling painfully tight. “You okay with that?”

Loki looked away from the room to stare at him. Tony’s nervousness mustn’t have been as well hidden as he thought, but it only made Loki’s eyes soften. He brought up his hand and cupped Tony’s cheek, stroking his thumb across it and making Tony close his eyes and lean into the touch.

“Oh, Tony,” Loki murmured, “whenever have I not been?”

Tony snapped open his eyes and gaped at his lover. “What?! You are kidding me?” Loki’s lips twitched and his eyes danced with mischief. Tony just shoved the mage’s chest, barely making him move. “You are such a liar.”

“Yes,” Loki agreed, his eyes still incredibly warm. “And many other things as well. Surprisingly, you don’t seem to mind.” 

He leant forward and to Tony’s utter shock, pressed their lips together in a chaste, public kiss. When he pulled back, he locked his eyes with Tony’s and he whispered, so quietly that only Tony could hear it, “It is why I would do a great many things for you.”

Tony’s smile spread across his face slowly, and he knew it was one of the sappiest expressions he’d ever worn, but Tony didn’t care. Loki had openly declared himself as Tony’s lover and wasn’t taking it back.

Tony was allowed to be as happy as he damn well wanted, especially when he didn’t have to worry about showing it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there was this joke when I came up with the concept that "Loki does not know what to do with his feelings. It's either stab or take possession of the person. There is no in between." I still feel like this is accurate. Luckily, Tony gets a possessive boyfriend, not a stabby one XD
> 
> (And in case it wasn't obvious it was "5 times Loki didn't want Tony to reveal their relationship, and 1 time he did it himself.")


End file.
